love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! Sunshine!!
is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, the music label Lantis, and the anime studio Sunrise. It was first announced on the Dengeki G's Magazine website on February 26, 2015, with teaser images and character introductions in following issues. The project officially began on April 30, 2015 with the release of the character names and voice actress lineup. :For more details on the history of the project: Love Live! Sunshine!! History Anime :More details: Episodes List At Uranohoshi Girls' High School, a private school in the seaside neighborhood of Uchiura at Numazu City, second-year student Takami Chika tries to start her own School Idol Club. Inspired by the famous school idol group μ's before them, nine high school girls, Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko, Matsuura Kanan, Kurosawa Dia, Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko, Kunikida Hanamaru, Ohara Mari, and Kurosawa Ruby, form their own idol group called Aqours. *The first season of the anime began airing on July 2, 2016. Manga :More details: Love Live! Manga There is only one manga adaptation of Love Live! Sunshine!!. Its scenario is written by Kimino Sakurako, with character designs by Murota Yuuhei. *The manga adaptation is titled "Love Live! School idol project Sunshine!!", illustrated by Oda Masaru. It began serialization in the May 2016 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine. Books :More details: Love Live! Publications As of now, there is only one book, the Love Live! Sunshine!! First Fan Book. More details can be found within the link above. Games A free rhythm game was developed by KLab and released by Bushiroad for iOS devices on April 15, 2013, called . A version for Android devices was released on June 6, 2013. *Aqours R cards were added to the game's 'Seal Shop' on January 31, 2016, featuring the outfits from Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? when idolized. Story chapters, songs, SR and above cards were added on July 5, 2016. *The first Aqours character to receive Loveca Stones bonus for their birthday was Watanabe You, on April 17, 2016. As of now there are two trading card games manufactured by Bushiroad with Aqours content planned, titled: *Love Live! School idol collection'' (Aqours debut: October 2016) *''Weiss Schwarz Love Live! Sunshine!!'' (JP Release Date: September 2016) Information Programs :More details: Information Programs Information programs are currently airing to promote the whole franchise, with the voice actresses as hosts. The program that airs on internet TV is: * While the program that airs on internet radio is: * Full Unit Singles :To see the list of composers and arrangers, click here. Mini Idol Units CYaRon! AZALEA Guilty Kiss Other Singles Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Blu-ray Albums Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Original Soundtrack Live Concerts Aqours 1st LIVE Live Appearances Aqours Extracurricular Activities :More details: Aqours Extracurricular Activities During the course of the project, members of Aqours often go out on promotional events that are mostly titled as Aqours Extracurricular Activities, with varying subtitles depending on the context. These include but are not limited to: *Promotional tours for new singles *Meet & Greet sessions Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!